


Sunday in the Park with Sam

by Kalypso



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth and Sammy meet a woman in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday in the Park with Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [Lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge, with the prompt "Mother's Day".

"Careful, Sammy!"

Ruth looked apologetically at the gaunt woman on the bench, who stared down at the football, then clumsily kicked it back to Sam.

"Sorry! I do tell him, but you know what lads are like!"

"Yes. I do."

Ruth smiled. "You've got boys, then?"

"I had two."

"Grown-up now?"

"One... went away. The other joined the police."

"Snap! Sammy wants to be a policeman!"

The boy galloped back as his ball rolled under the bench, and looked up at the stranger.

"Be a good policeman, Sammy," said Mrs Hunt. "You won't go breaking your mum's heart, will you?"


End file.
